


How To Move On

by nikerek



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Angst, Female Warden - Freeform, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-romantic story of two unlikely friends coming together to mourn the loss of someone they loved mutually in different ways.</p><p>Taking place just before the events of Inquisition, this scene is based on a Dragon Age: Origin ending where Alistair had to leave his Elvin lover to become king.<br/> </p><p> <i>Just a little scene I wrote that really isn't tied to any larger story. There's also a good chance of a lot of errors. I kind of posted it without editing in an effort to motivate myself to write more.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Move On

Dying candles flickered in the great hall. His footsteps echoed against the lonely walls. “Long live the king,” he muttered before taking a long swig of expensive whiskey. 

 

“I’m surprised to say it, but you’ve made a good king.” Morrigan followed her voice from the shadows.

 

Eyes wide, Alistair’s grip on the bottleneck tightened. “How long have you been here?” 

 

“Long enough.”

 

“I never thought I’d be so happy to see you.”

 

Her laugh was a little deeper than it use to be, but she still smiled the same when she was trying to ignore the fact that she actually thought he was being funny. “I wish I could say the same. You’re even more an eyesore.” 

 

Alistair pointed at her. “Hah, still charming.” 

 

“Let me get to the obvious, Alistair--”

 

“Oh, no no no. I’m not ready for that.”

 

“Maybe I’m not here for you.”

 

Alistair sighed.

 

Morrigan slumped slightly. “She was dear to me, too.”

 

“Morrigan--” his voice cracked. His eyes glossed with tears. “I can’t do this. Not with you.”

 

“Why? Why not me?”

 

“Because it was always the three of us… No matter how many strays we picked up along the way, it was always us. She loved us just as much as we loved her… And neither of us were there.” He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

Morrigan’s hands remained in front of her, she was so formal since she became Arcane Advisor, but still her tears began washing the makeup from her eyes. Black tears stained her red cheeks.

 

Alistair dropped the bottle and threw his arms around Morrigan. The sudden embrace caught her off guard. She cried harder as she felt his tears wet her shoulder. “I loved her so much. I loved her so much and I just let her go. And now she’s dead.”

 

“She loved you, Alistair. Surely you know that.”

 

“That’s why this hurts so much.”

 

The soft heels of the queen’s chambermaid clicked against the expensive stone floor. Alistair pulled away from Morrigan and turned back to the girl with a worried look. She curtsied. “Sorry to interrupt, King Theirin. Her Majesty would like to know if you’ll be retiring to the servants’ quarters again.”

 

He tried to hold back a scowl. “Please tell  _ Her Majesty _ that she may consider the servants’ quarters my residence from  _ henceforth. _ ” 

 

The chambermaid curtsied again with a quiet “Thank you.”

 

Morrigan began to laugh through the tears. “Look at you, Alistair Theirin, King of Sass.” 

 

Alistair’s returning grin faded just as quickly as it emerged, the death of the warden written across his face in new worry lines. “So what do we now?”

 

“We move on. We don’t forget her, but we let her go.”

 

“I don’t know that I can do that. I haven’t been able to so far.”

 

“I didn’t say it would be easy. But you know she wouldn’t have wanted us to be miserable like this.”

 

“Where do we even begin such a long journey?”

 

“In Weisshaupt, where a thousand other hearts are broken. We’ll drink heavily with a crow until we’re numb. Then we’ll share stories until our throats are raw, and we’ll laugh and cry until we’re numb again. And we’ll keep repeating it until we feel normal again.”

 

“Zevran… Did anyone not love her?”

 

“They tried not to, but she had a way. Even Leliana was falling for her before you.”

 

“Oh, lovely. Well, invite her, too. And you might as well send for Cullen.”

 

Morrigan’s laughter echoed in the great hall before her face turned to stone. “Actually, I haven’t spoken to Leliana in quite some time. I’m sure she knows that the Warden-Commander was slain in battle, but I have no clue how she’s taking the loss of our friend.”

  
“I’ll send a raven. We’ll leave tonight.”


End file.
